Definitely Smitten, Certainly In Love
by LaDy MaRsHmALLoW
Summary: Imaizumi thinks Naruko is an annoying idiot, until he realized he was too…well probably not annoying, but still an idiot nonetheless. [ImaNaru]


**Title: **Definitely Smitten, Certainly In Love

**Summary: **Imaizumi thinks Naruko is an annoying idiot, until he realized he was too…well probably not annoying, but still an idiot nonetheless.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters I used.

**A/N: -**sighs- Seems like there's still no Yowamushi Pedal tag in here…errr… is there anyone else who posted Yowapeda fanfiction here?

*~.-.~.-.~**~.-.~.-.~*

**- Definitely Smitten, Certainly In Love -**

-.~.-.~.-.~.- **Day 01**-.~.-.~.-.~.-

'_That idiot! Don't tell me he forgot all about the club meeting!'_

These were currently the most prominent thoughts running inside Imaizumi's head as he trudged through the hallway of the school building. No, he shouldn't be doing this, not at all, since he made sure to constantly remind the other first years about their club meeting, the _very important _club meeting_._ Unfortunately, it would seem that one of them—_that stupid annoying idiot_—had forgotten all about it. It would have been fine if it was just any other meetings, but this one isn't just any other normal meeting. They were about to discuss the plans for the upcoming tournament, damn it!

"I'm going to kill him!" The dark-haired teen suddenly exclaimed, catching the attention of the other students who all backed away from him. Realizing that he had said that aloud, Imaizumi blushed, quickening his pace as he thought of ways to kill the source of all his problems.

Finally reaching his destination, the biking prodigy wasted no time as he slid the classroom door open, "Oi, Naruko—"

But stopped short at the sight he was met. There, Naruko sat on top of his desk, surrounded by some of his classmates. Now, there's nothing _not_ normal about that apart from the fact that he redhead from Osaka had the biggest brightest smile upon his lips. Now that's perfectly normal too, Naruko was always smiling after all…but only if you don't know the redhead well.

But Imaizumi knew what Naruko was like. He was familiar with Naruko's many smiles—the one the redhead makes when he's pumped up or excited or the one Naruko makes when he was riding a bicycle and sprinting like a rocket, or the smile he makes when they were racing—Imaizumi knew all of those. But not this one. Because the smile Naruko had on his face was entirely different, it was more… _Naruko_, Imaizumi thought and somehow that annoyed him to no end.

'_He never smiles at __**me **__like that.'_ Imaizumi suddenly found himself thinking.

Wait...

What?

Just where did that thought come from?

Why would he care if Naruko wasn't smiling at him _like that._ Besides, he didn't go there to look at Naruko's smile; he was there to drag the redhead idiot to the clubroom.

So after taking one deep breath, "Oi Naruko, what are you still doing here? We have a club meeting today."

"That's today?!" The redhead exclaimed and Imaizumi felt the urge to smack the shorter male upside the head.

Not even bothering for an answer, Imaizumi simply grabbed the back of the redhead's collar.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing, you bastard?" Naruko yelled, struggling to get free. "Let go of me, Annoying-izumi!"

Ignoring Naruko's loud protests and everyone's dumbfounded look, Imaizumi dragged—literally—the redhead out and towards the clubroom.

'_Annoying noisy idiot."_

-.~.-.~.-.~.- **Day 04 **-.~.-.~.-.~.-

They had just finished another vigorous practice, and everyone was gathered inside the clubroom, resting before they all head home, take a shower and rest.

The third years were talking about another training menu with the second years while the first years—mostly Sugimoto, really—were complaining at how their muscles were so sore and whatnot. A conversation Imaizumi tried to tune out, but failed because of a certain loud redhead, the fact that Naruko was sitting beside him isn't helping either.

Such a thing went on until Onoda suddenly stopped his ramblings about Love Hime's newest episode.

And then there was a warm weight on his shoulder.

Blinking, Imaizumi shifted his eyes to look at his shoulder, only to be met by the sight of a peacefully sleeping Naruko, the redhead using his shoulder as a pillow. "Oi, what the hell?!"

"Ehh…He fell asleep?" Sugimoto asked in a whisper, not wanting to wake the sleeping redhead.

"It would seem so," Onoda answered in the same low voice, "Naruko-kun must be feeling really tired today."

"Ugh, he's drooling." Imaizumi complained but didn't even made a move to wake the redhead. He wanted to push the redhead off, but he couldn't…rather, he didn't have the heart to. Not with Naruko sleeping so peacefully and not to mention the fact that the redhead looks kind of cute.

_Cute?_

Imaizumi's cheeks suddenly gained a pale rosy tint. Since when did Naruko become cute?

And why was he even thinking of such a thought? He really doesn't understand what was going on. And why is his heart beating so fast again? He wasn't that tired anymore, was he?

Many more thoughts run inside his head, but all of them where cut off as he realized how silent the clubroom became. Looking up, he saw the rest of the bicycle club looking at the two of them.

"What?"

"It's surprising that you're letting Naruko use your shoulder as a pillow." Teshima commented.

"It's unusual." Aoyagi seconded. "Since knowing what you're like, you should have already pushed him or at least wake him up."

"W-wha…No…I" As he was struggling to form a coherent response, he heard a few clicks and when he turned his head, Imaizumi noticed Makishima taking photographs…

Of the two of them.

_Him and Naruko._

"The two of you surprisingly looks adorable," the green-haired male said with a smirk.

"Please stop taking pictures." Imaizumi pleaded, blushing yet again.

Makishima's smirk simply widened, "No."

-.~.-.~.-.~.- **Day 07 **-.~.-.~.-.~.-

Imaizumi arrived home with the biggest, goofiest smile ever. He didn't notice it, not really. But his dad certainly did. After all, seeing his usually serious son smiling like a fool is either something to be celebrated or be worried about.

"You look really happy, something good happened today at school?" The older man couldn't help but ask.

"Today was perfectly normal," Imaizumi shrugged, "Nothing unusual happened at school."

"Is that so?" The old man chuckled, "It's just that the moment you enter the house, you just had this really goofy smile, which was, by the way totally out of character for you, so I assumed that the person you like confessed to you or something…that, or you're in love."

"The person I like…huh?" Imaizumi shook his head, "I don't have anyone I like."

"…_I like racing against Annoying-izumi! It's really fun!"_

Hold on…

The dark-haired male's smile fell.

Why would that conversation—which he unfortunately overheard because the idiot from Osaka doesn't know that talking is different from shouting—between Onoda and Naruko suddenly enter his mind, and right when the word 'like' is mentioned too.

Does that mean that…

No, Imaizumi cut himself off, telling his own brain to not even go _there_.

"Ahh, but I'm still pretty convinced you're in love." His father joked, ruffling his son's hair. "I used to smile like then whenever I see your mom, you know?"

And Imaizumi couldn't help but freak out since the moment his father mentioned something about him being in love, vivid images of Naruko grinning widely assaulted his mind, remembering how that one simple statement seemed to make him feel much better and less tired.

And—ugh!

Nonononononononono

Just _no_.

It's impossible! There's no way he likes Naruko, an annoying idiot, _right_?

-.~.-.~.-.~.- **Day 10 **-.~.-.~.-.~.-

Done with oiling his precious Scott, Imaizumi turned to look outside the clubroom's window before sighing, the sun was already setting and every other member of the club had left, leaving him alone inside the room. Oiling his bike had certainly took some time, not that he minded, making sure his road racer was in prime condition is always one of his top priorities. But even so, he really wanted to be at the comfort of his own bedroom, after all, today's practice had been vigorous yet again and he would like to rest his limbs.

Stretching, the black-haired teen was about to leave when a rectangular object situated innocently beside his bag caught his eyes. Curious, the bicycle prodigy picked the object up, realizing then that it was a notebook.

"Did Onoda forget his notebook?" Imaizumi mumbled, shaking his head at how forgetful his friend could get. "Really…"

Until he actually saw what was written on the cover.

_**MATH I-Naruko Shoukichi**_

And he froze. Of course, _of course_, the notebook belongs to Naruko, of all people. Why would he even think Onoda owns a red colored notebook?

Knowing that it was probably a very bad idea to keep on holding the redhead's notebook, Imaizumi decided to place it back down…

…only to pick it back up after staring at it for some time.

'_What are you doing? Imaizumi Shunsuke put that notebook down. Right now!'_ He scolded himself inwardly, aware that he wasn't supposed to even be touching Naruko's notebook. However, he couldn't help his rising curiosity. It was the kind of curiosity that grows even more when being ignored until it was almost unbearable; the kind of curiosity that he finally gave in to after refusing it for so long.

After making sure that no one was _really_ around, the teen slowly opened the notebook, not really expecting much since it was a Math notebook to begin with.

Flipping the pages of the notebook, Imaizumi frowned. All he could make out were numbers, graphs and various formulas…not that he expected to see _anything_ _else_, of course.

Until he came across something out of place, something that was definitely not related to Math.

_**Imaizumi Shunsuke**_

His name was right there, written neatly at the center of that certain page.

…And are those scribbles of hearts around it?

Why would _his name_ be in Naruko's notebook, surrounded by hearts?

It was weird, he thought. It's not as if Naruko likes—

Oh…

_Ohhhhh…_

Imaizumi certainly was not the type of person to jump into conclusions but could it be that Naruko…_him_.

And somehow, that thought caused his heart to beat faster and heat to rise up his cheeks. It was strange, but it made him really, really happy.

"Made it!" A familiar voice suddenly broke the pleasant silence he was in before Naruko's figure stepped inside the clubroom. "I forgot my notebook so I—"

Two pairs of eyes blinked, each focused on the other.

"WHY ARE YOU HOLDING THAT?!" the redhead yelled.

"This…uh…" Imaizumi stuttered, not knowing what to do after being caught red-handed. "…my name."

Naruko's eyes widened considerably, looking absolutely horrified as he quickly snatched his notebook from the taller male, before dashing out of the clubroom while yelling, "Idiot Imaizumi!"

"Hey wait!" Imaizumi shouted, having exactly no idea as to why he was running after Naruko in the first place, all he knew is that something was telling him to chase after the redhead, so he did. "Naruko! I said wait, damn it."

Using his longer limbs as an advantage, the dark-haired cyclist easily caught up with the idiot from Osaka, his hand immediately reaching out to grab Naruko's arm, preventing the much smaller male from running away again.

Then a few seconds without any words being exchanged, their heavy breathings acquired from running so fast the only thing to break what would have been an awkward silence—not that things weren't already awkward.

Finally, Naruko spoke, "What do you want?" He asked very lowly that Imaizumi felt the need to strain his ears just to be able to hear the other.

"…Why is my name on your notebook?"

"Are you an idiot?" The redhead snapped, "Shouldn't you know why already?"

"You like me." It wasn't even a question anymore, but somehow, Imaizumi wanted Naruko to say it himself.

Another round of silence…

"…What are you going to do then?" Naruko asked, red eyes fixated on his shoes, his voice lacking the usual loudness it possess.

Imaizumi stopped short, hands dropping to his side, blinking as he stared at the idiot before him. _'Naruko…'_ Had Naruko always been so small, he couldn't help but wonder. He knew the redhead was shorter than him, but the flashy sprinter seems even smaller now that he was looking at him—crimson eyes unable to meet his, the tiny red notebook clutched tightly to his chest.

At that moment, Imaizumi felt the sudden desire to _protect_ Naruko, not wanting to see the redhead like _this _again. It was right then and there that everything became clear to him, that he finally realized what he _honestly _feel for the redhead. Something that was there all along, but he was only seeing now because he too, was an idiot. At that moment, he found himself finally admitting to the one thing he was running away from all this time; that one thing he was refusing to admit and believe in the past.

Not anymore.

He no longer plans to remain an idiot.

Eyes shining with determination, Imaizumi repeated, "You like me," then added before Naruko could even open his mouth, "I'm glad."

"What?!" Naruko looked up to meet Imaizumi's eyes almost instantly.

"You like me. I'm glad."

"What do you mean you're glad?" Naruko asked once more, now looking absolutely confused.

Imaizumi couldn't help but groan, "I'm saying I like you, stupid." Honestly, why did he end up falling for an idiot?

"Don't mess with me!" The redhead exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger towards the taller male, face redder than his hair.

"Idiot! Do I look like I'm messing with you?"

"How do you expect me to believe that? Annoying-izumi!"

The cycling prodigy merely face-palmed before he took a deep breath, hands reaching out to grab both of the redhead shoulders, "Fine then, you asked for this." And then he leaned down, intending to kiss the smaller male.

Only to be stopped by Naruko who suddenly used his hands to shove his face away.

"Hey, get your hands off my face!" Imaizumi protested, feeling annoyed as his plan failed.

"W-w-what do you think you're doing?" Naruko stuttered, the blush decorating his cheeks intensifying until his ears turn red as well.

"Kissing you," Imaizumi answered bluntly, "To show you I'm serious."

"DON'T YOU HAVE ANY DELICACY AT ALL?"

"SHUT UP!" Imaizumi blushed, "Don't talk about delicacy when you yourself have none!"

Awkward silence…

…Until Naruko began to laugh, shoulders shaking with mirth.

It was such a pleasant sound that Imaizumi couldn't help but smile, eyes shining with fondness and love. He wanted to say a lot of things, but didn't. Instead, the black-haired teen simply listened to Naruko, enjoying the sound of the other's voice as he patiently waited for the redhead to calm down.

"Imaizumi…" Naruko called out softly after he had calmed down.

"Hmm?" The taller of the two hummed, almost falling over as Naruko suddenly threw himself towards him, hugging him tightly.

"I like you." and smiled.

'_Ahh, he's smiling.' _Imaizumi thought, feeling exceptionally happy at the sight of an entirely different smile from Naruko, something he knew was reserved exclusively for him.

So he too smiled, "I like you too, Naruko," And wrapped his arms around the other before planting a soft kiss on top of Naruko's head.

Falling in love with an idiot isn't so bad after all.

…

…

…

Not far…

"Ehh?" Onoda began, blinking as his face gained a pale blush, "…Imaizumi-kun and Naruko-kun?"

"That's really cute," Makishima commented, pulling out his phone to take a photo of the two freshmen.

"Uh-huh." Tadokoro agreed, his arms crossed over his chest as he nodded vigorously, "It is cute."

"It seems like I won." Kinjou suddenly stated from behind them, his voice serious as always. "Pay up."

"Damn it." Makishima and Tadokoro chorused, both groaning as they handed a good amount of money to their captain.

Poor Onoda can only sweat-drop. "…Everyone…"

**-END-**

*~.-.~.-.~**~.-.~.-.~*

**A/N: **My first YowaPeda fanfic! I hope you like it!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
